tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
SuperQuest
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''SuperQuest' ist die 151. Folge der 2003 Zeichentrickserie und die 9. Folge der siebten Staffel (Back To The Sewer). Handlung thumb|left|Die Welt von SuperQuestErneut hat Donatello bei seiner unermüdlichen Suche nach Splinter einige seiner im Cyberspace verstreuten Datenbits gefunden - und zwar im Massen-Mehrspieler-Online-Rollenspiel SuperQuest, welches gerade Michelangelos heißgeliebtes Lieblingsspiel ist. Natürlich is Michelangelo Feuer und Flamme, per dem Cybermaten in dieses Spiel einzusteigen, während Leonardo und Raphael nicht besonders begeistert davon sind; doch die Aussicht, ihren Vater wieder rekonstruieren zu können, lässt sie auch dieses 'Opfer' willig ertragen. Also lassen sie sich digitalisieren und finden sich als Computer-Avatare im Spiel wieder: Michelangelo als sein eigener SuperQuest-Charakter, Sir Mikey der Tapfere; Leonardo als ein Gestaltenwechsler; Donatello als Zauberer - und Raphael als Hofnarr. thumb|left|Die Schlüssel zum PreisIm nahen Dorf werden die Turtles Zeuge eines anstehenden Wettstreits zwischen den anwesenden SuperQuest-Spielern. Der Adminizauberer stellt den Spielern die Aufgabe, zwei Schlüssel zu finden, um eine Schatztruhe und deren Reichtümer als Preis zu erobern. Die Turtles sehen sich (zu 75% notgedrungen) gezwungen, bei diesem Spiel mitzumachen, denn laut Donatellos Scanner befinden die gesuchten Datenbits sich ausgerechnet in jener Truhe. Dabei warnt Michelangelo sie vor zwei Spielern, die eine echte Herausforderung darstellen könnten: dem Elfinator, einem kleingewachsenen grünen Elfen mit einem ziemlich vorlauten Mundwerk und Michelangelos ärgster Rivale in diesem Spiel, und dem geheimnisvollen, aber weithin gefürchteten "Ultimativen Spieler". thumb|Eine Schlittenfahrt, die ist ...Die erste Station führt sie zum Schloss Kretin, wo sie einer Hexe ein "Zeichen der Zuneigung" überreichen sollen, um in das Schloss und zum ersten Schlüssel zu gelangen. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden die Spieler jedoch von einem Frostriesen angegriffen und Donatello von diesem eingefroren. Als sich seine Brüder auf ihn werfen und ihn dabei unfreiwillig als Schlitten benutzen, reißen sie auch den Elfinator aus der Bahn, und alle landen am Fluss Nimmerwo. Während der Elfinator als erfahrener Spieler mittels eines Bonuswunsches über den Fluss fliegt, benutzen die Turtles eine nahegelegene Fähre, die von einer unheimlichen Gestalt betrieben wird - einem Nicht-Spielercharakter, wie Michelangelo versichert. thumb|left|Wie gewonnen, so zerronnenAls sie am Schloss ankommen, begegnen sie der Hexe. Raphael, in der Annahme, das "Zeichen der Zuneigung" soll einen Kuss bedeuten, wird von der Hexe in einen Frosch verwandelt, bevor Michelangelo aus seiner Ausrüstungsliste ein Herzzeichen - das gesuchte "Zeichen der Zuneigung" - heraussuchen und der Hexe übergeben kann. Im Schloss finden sie die anderen Avatare vor, die sich bereits heftigst um den Schlüssel raufen, der hoch in der Luft schwebt. Leonardo gelingt es nach einigen Mühen, die Gestaltwechslerkraft seiner Avatarform zu kontrollieren, und verwandelt sich in eine Giraffe - doch gleich darauf nutzt der Elfinator die Gelegenheit, um an Leonardos Hals emporzuklettern und sich den Schlüssel zu schnappen, und lässt die Turtles mit offenem Munde und leeren Händen dastehen. thumb|Der zweite Schlüssel wird erobertNachdem sich die Turtles in einem Item-Shop neu aufgerüstet haben, begeben sie sich mit den anderen Spielern zum zweiten Teil der Schatzjagd. Der zweite Schlüssel wird auf einem Berggipfel von einem dreiköpfigen Drachen bewacht, der eine echte Herausforderung darstellt, weil Michelangelo diesen bisher noch nie besiegt hat. Dann aber findet Donatello die Schwachstelle des Drachen, einer Bossfigur in diesem Spiel, heraus, und zusammen besiegen sie ihn und gewinnen so den zweiten Schlüssel. thumb|left|Leo macht sich alle EhreJetzt, wo der Schatz von zwei Kandidaten beansprucht wird, beschließen Leonardo und der Elfinator, dass der Erste, der den Schatz berührt, ihn auch kriegen soll. Doch gerade als die Truhe aufgesperrt ist, greift eine andere Figur ein - nämlich der gefürchtete Ultimative Spieler, der sich als der Fährmann verkleidet hatte. Der Spieler beansprucht den Schatz rigoros für sich, und der Adminizauberer (bzw. dessen Spieler) ist am Computer eigeschlafen und in diesem Moment daher keine Hilfe. In dieser kritischen Situation kommt ausgerechnet der Elfinator mit der Lösung: Als ein Krieger hat der Ultimative Spieler eine Schwachstelle, und zwar einen weißen Löwen, und Leonardo ist als ein Gestaltenwechsler der Geeignetste, um ihren Gegner auszuschalten. Während Raphael den Spieler ablenkt, vereinigen die anderen die Kraft ihrer Waffen, um Leonardo genügend Power zu geben; Leonardo verwandelt sich in einen weißen Löwen und schafft es, den Ultimativen Spieler aus dem Rennen zu werfen. thumb|Die überraschende Wahrheit hinter dem ElfinatorAm Ende erlaubt der Elfinator Leonardo großmütigerweise, sich seinen Anteil vom Schatz zu nehmen, und Leonardo holt sich die Datenbits von Splinter aus der Truhe. Nachdem Michelangelo und der Elfinator eine neue Verständigungsbasis miteinander gefunden haben, linken sich die Turtles wieder aus dem Spiel. Ironischerweise entpuppt sich der Spieler hinter dem Elfinator ausgerechnet als ihr alter Busenfeind Hun, der genau wie Michelangelo ein hartgesottener Fan von SuperQuest ist ... Foto-Galerie TMNT SuperQuest g1.jpg|Raphael als Hofnarr ... TMNT SuperQuest g2.jpg|... und als Frosch TMNT SuperQuest d4.jpg|Der Adminizauberer TMNT SuperQuest e.jpg|Der Elfinator TMNT SuperQuest d1.jpg|Die Hexe TMNT SuperQuest d3.jpg|Der Dreiköpfige Drache TMNT SuperQuest f2.jpg|Leonardo als Katze ... TMNT SuperQuest f1.jpg|... als Krabbe ... TMNT SuperQuest f3.jpg|... als Pinguin ... TMNT SuperQuest f4.jpg|... als Giraffe ... TMNT SuperQuest f5.jpg|... und als Weißer Löwe TMNT SuperQuest c.jpg|Der Ultimative Spieler ... TMNT SuperQuest d2.jpg|... als Fährmann ... TMNT SuperQuest c2.jpg|... und der Spieler hinter 'ihm' Zitate *thumb|Der ultimative GewinnDonatello: So. Der Cybermat ist jetzt mit dem SuperQuest-Interface verlinkt. Diesmal keine X-Renner oder Cybernaut-Rüstungen für uns. Wenn wir erstmal drinnen sind, haben wir keine andere Wahl, als gemäß den programmierten Regeln des Spiels zu operieren. Michelangelo: Super! Anders will ich es gar nicht haben! Donatello: Da ist noch etwas: Unsere Daten werden vom Inhalt des Spiels gefiltert. Wenn wir durch das Tor gehen, ist nicht sicher, wie wir da rauskommen. Raphael: Was meinst du damit, Donnie? Dass wir Orks werden könnten oder so? [lacht spöttisch, bemerkt dann aber Donatellos vorwurfsvollen Blick und verstummt.] Ich hasse Videospiele. *'Leonardo:' [verwandelt sich unkontrolliert in einen Fisch] Das ist erniedrigend! Raphael: [hüpft als Frosch vorbei] Willkommen in meiner Welt. *'Michelangelo:' Weißt du, du bist doch kein schlechter Kerl. Du hast schon einige tolle Fähgkeiten! Elfinator: Du auch. Wer weiß, in der wirklichen Welt könnte ich dich sogar als meinen Freund ansehen - wer immer du auch bist! *'Hun': Ganz recht! Ich bin ein Hardcore-Spieler. Bin's schon seit Jahren! Sag's irgendjemandem, und ich reiß dir die Zunge raus! Trivia *Das Design des Spiels SuperQuest ist eng an die MMORPGs (Massen-Mehrspieler-Online-Rollenspiele) World of Warcraft ''und ''EverQuest angelehnt. In anderen Medien *Ein ähnliches Abenteuer in einem Fantasy-Rollenspiel, das für die Turtles zur Wirklichkeit wird, findet sich auch in der Folge "Mazes & Mutants" der 2012 Animationsserie. Vorkommende Charaktere en:SuperQuest Kategorie:Episoden (2003)